A Perplexing Universe
by secretparamour
Summary: "'Beck, what's the matter with you? You're making it seem like you woke up in a completely different universe, or something.' She chuckled." / A note and a necklace could change actor, Beck Oliver's life forever. With a playful universe, Beck may just learn what his life could've been "if"...
1. Chapter 1

A Perplexing Universe

He stood in the midst of the airport, embracing his girlfriend. Her soft tears were soiling his shirt, but he didn't mind. He'd being doing the same if it wasn't for him trying to stay strong for her – or his pride. He had just gotten offered a movie deal, despite his unprepared audition. Today was his day to leave, for the big city. Sure, he was only in high school, only a teenager – but despite everything he had to let go, he had an opportunity. This opportunity – that would change his life, if not his forever. His selfish mind attempted to trick him into thinking a four years worth relationship was nothing compared to a lifelong of fame – but in spite of his greedy conscience, the sobbing girl holding onto him was absolutely nothing in comparison.

Breaking his train of thought, he no longer felt her fragile head on his shoulder, but much instead, teary blue eyes staring at him. He looked back, but couldn't hold the gaze.

"Don't go." Her voice trembled, and he could tell she hated it so much – this vulnerability.

"I have to and you know that." He said, taking her hand.

She looked down at her black boots, roughly rubbing her eyes, "Do you promise to…" Her voice broke, and he knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"I don't know." And he hated giving her that answer.

"Say you love me." She looked back up, her typically tough features looking more like a young child.

"I love you." He said, methodically, carefully adding a soft, "so much."

She looked at him deeply. If he loved her, he would come back. He had to come back. He should come back.

After moments of silence, the boarding had begun, and she knew at the moment, she would have to say goodbye. He knew he would have to say goodbye – a goodbye with no promises.

And with that, she had to say, "Promise me you'll remember me."

"I couldn't ever forget." And he could see the small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Then promise me you'll come for me. You'll come back." She said, her eyes searching for the answer.

He stayed silent. She looked at him, hoping. But he didn't say anything.

He took hold of her face, dropping the heavy bags he had, and brought her face closer to his, "I love you." And with that, he kissed her, so passionately, she seemed fazed when he pulled back.

And as he began to grasp his bag again, she shifted, "I almost forgot!" She said with a slightly gaping mouth. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a small giftwrapped box. She took his empty hand, and placed it right in his palm. And with another small kiss, he was on his way.

He never did open that box.

* * *

He woke up, the sun grazing his fine features, through the beige silk curtains of his room. As he slowly rose up from the bed, the linen sheets beneath him crinkled with the movement, and he reminded himself of the date. Today was his day. His day to show off his work, his day to walk the carpet and answer questions - his movie premiere. After working endlessly on his latest project, of which he thought was his best, he was exhausted. But today, there was no time for that. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He looked good, he thought, as he stared at his outgrown mustache and ruffled long hair. He hadn't had his hair this long since high school. It bothered him that he looked like himself from so long ago, but only slightly. He had to grow his hair out for the part – and he would do anything for a part. He quickly jumped in and out of the shower, shaved his face (looking even more like he did back in the day), and threw on a nice shirt and jeans. He walked down out to the kitchen of his studio apartment, the Manhattan view clear and present through the lucid window. He rapidly swallowed a bite from his overstocked fridge, and drove off in – might we add, brand new car – to the hotel he was getting ready in.

As he jumped out of his car and walked into the building, he met his assistant, a small woman of twenty; she quickly chased after him as he rocketed through the narrow hallways.

"Beck!" She called, rigorously tapping on his shoulder.

"What Joanne?" He turned to look at her, coming to an abrupt stop.

"You got something in the mail." She said, her fingers caressing a rectangular box. She slowly handed it to him, and he took it with caution.

"Thanks." He said, nodding, and dismissing her. He made his was to his dressing room, allowing his designer to find something he would find acceptable. Meanwhile, he carefully unwrapped the box, the edge of the paper tearing in crisp lines. As the paper began to unfold and reveal the present, he saw a small note attached to the gift – which was now revealed to be a fresh new DVD.

_Beck,_

_I'm in town, and was wondering if we could catch up. I'll be on 32nd tonight._

_My movie just got released._

_Jade_

The name struck a silent chord, but he ignored it as he looked at the DVD. It was one of those indie films that never made it to theatres, he thought - it wasn't big scale. As he took a look at the back, not only did he see her face but also notes' indicating that she was both the director and writer. He put the DVD down on his dresser, and contemplated on whether to go or not, his focus suddenly being broken by his designer.

"How's this?" She asked, holding up a red shirt and black tie.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, "that's fine."

* * *

With Alisa Murray, Melinda Murray's niece, Beck Oliver walked down the red carpet, looking quite dashing in his suit. His girlfriend wore a simple white gown that hugged her body, making her seem twice as gorgeous as she already was. They walked hand in hand down the carpet; him stealing kisses in between photographs. They were the industries "it" couple, as of now, and all the magazines and paparazzi seemed obsessed. Every since their first co-starring role, they had fallen in _love_, never letting one another go. Despite her diva tendencies, Alisa was sweet, talented, and beautiful – in Hollywood, she'd be considered the entire package. As they made their way of the carpet, and into the theatre to watch the film, Beck's mind was filled with thoughts on whether or not to meet his ex-girlfriend later on tonight. He held his current girlfriend tight, kissing her cheek and sitting down.

The movie began rolling, and the thought no longer occurred. And as the movie came to a closure, and the credits began playing, everyone slowly got up, ready to congratulate Beck on his outstanding performance. As expected, Beck began shaking several hands, of people who he clearly had never met, and so met more than often, spiting out ungrateful "thank you"'s.

By then, he had forgotten about the note in itself, and had driven himself and his girlfriend to the raging after party at the director's house.

* * *

He came home slightly drunk and unbalanced, his head spinning endlessly. It was hours after midnight as he stumbled into the apartment, astonishingly finding the room key and opening the door, he made his way to his bedroom. Whatever enthralled him to go through his storage closet and find boxes, nobody knew, but he did, sitting on the shiny wooden floor digging through a random box, appropriately named: High School.

His mind still dazed, he found an unopened box, giftwrapped much like the one he remembered he received earlier this afternoon. As he tore of the wrapping paper, opening his _second _gift of the day, he found a small velvet box. And as he clutched the lid tightly, the box flew open in the palm of his hand. His blurry vision caused him to see multiple, but from what he could decipher, the box held a small, thin necklace with a small circular disk engraved with a _J. _He pulled the necklace out rather roughly, and traced his finger over the fragile inscription. As he played around with it, he also noticed an even smaller engraving on the back. His vision faulted him from making it out, but he made up his mind that it was so small; it must be practically impossible to read. If he hadn't been drunk and much rather in the right mind, he would have known that his girlfriend's name began with an _A, _but because of his lack of rational, he pulled the long necklace over his head and watched it fall against his chest. He then made himself to his rich bed, and fell into an unmoving doze.

* * *

The pounding in his head woke him up, rather than the atypical sunlight through the sheer curtain. He shook uncomfortably on the rough sheets, slowly opening his eyes to find himself lying on black sheets in a shadowy room. He blinked, wondering if it was delusion – his head was throbbing, indeed. He stirred, and finally forced himself to get up. He took a quick head rotation of the room, admiring the walls adorning posters of old Hollywood. It was quite nice, the room – the only problem was that he had no idea where he was. He got up, no longer dressed in his clad suit, but in grey sweats and a navy t-shirt. He forced himself up on his feet, and began to calculate the number of options of where he was. He looked around once more, and finally began his exploration.

He walked out the door of the room, hearing it creek at the sound of his mild push. He walked out a narrow hallway, not that long, finding himself standing in front of a slightly opened door. He peeked in, and despite his headache, he saw a clear image of a girl with her head down, black hair covering her face. He slowly pushed the door open, and watched the girl brush the bangs out of her face. He walked closer and closer, until he was less than a foot away from the mystery girl. As he took a small step nearer, she slowly turned her head, knitting her eyebrows as she did so.

"What?" She snarled. He recognized that face. He would recognize it anywhere. Except now it wasn't as young looking.

"Jade?" He asked, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. She quickly swatted his hand away, confusion interlacing her features. Her face was the same for the most part, he analyzed, except she'd lost the colored hair extensions and the eyebrow piercing. Her hair was a softer shade of dark brown, and her face glowed with the minimal makeup she wore.

She stared a while longer, "You're acting like you don't know me…" She said, a hint of worry and anger traced in her voice.

He stared back at her, debating on what to say.

"Umm, so what are you doing?" He asked, slightly stuttering.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "Writing my script. I've been working on it for months…"

"Oh, what's its about?" He asked, truly curious. If she was anything like the Jade he knew back in the day, it had to be interesting.

"A boy who is part of a gang." She said softly, "Were you not listening to me talk about it for like, the last month?" She admonished.

"Sounds nice." He remarked, a gentle smile grazing his face.

"Whatever," She replied, turning her head back to the scribbled on pages, "You have an audition today, get ready." She said, taking another quick glance in his direction.

"I have an audition?" He asked, "for what?"

"What's gotten into you? Did you fall on your head or something?" She smirked, amused by his confusion.

"Um, no." he blinked episodically, "I just don't remember having an audition scheduled. Usually my agent would remind me." He noted, and she turned to look at him.

"You don't have an agent. You schedule auditions yourself."

"No, no I don't. Lisa would've at least texted me to remind me."

"What are you even talking about?" She asked, a slight line of worry marking her forehead.

"My agent, Lisa. She should've reminded me…" he muttered, but slowly reminded himself of a more important question, "By the way, where am I?"

She paused, "In my apartment…"

"Why am I here?" he asked, even more confused.

"You slept the night. You usually do." She replied, slowly bringing her arms around his neck. He kept his hands to his sides, wondering what was going.

He stood there, dazed momentarily by the face that was inches away from his. He suddenly shifted uncomfortably, "But I was in my apartment last night, after my premiere…how did I get here?"

"You didn't have a premiere…and like I said, you slept the night." She responded, inching her face closer to his "Is everything okay?"

He budged uneasily once again, only to have her grip tighten around his neck.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he knew it, her lips were crashing onto his – and he couldn't remember feeling that good in ages. But Alisa…

"I have a girlfriend!" He yelled, roughly releasing himself from her tight grip, and shoving his body back against the tattered wallpaper.

Jade squinted her eyes, hoping this didn't mean what she thought, "_I'm _your girlfriend," She began, taking a step closer to her startled boyfriend, "Unless you have something to tell me?"

He held his breath, "No, but Alisa…"

"Alisa!" She growled, her lip curling up slightly, "Who's Alisa?"

"Alisa Murray. She's my girlfriend." He stated, heaving.

Her shoulders slowly settling down, she began to smirk, "I knew you always had a secret crush on her."

"I love her." He stated, hoping modesty showed through his eyes.

"Beck, what's the matter with you? You're making it seem like you woke up in a completely different universe, or something." She chuckled, bringing herself closer to him and putting a hand in his hair, "Go get changed, you have to go soon." And with a small peck on the cheek, she walked off.

He stood completely astounded by the events that just took place. There was absolutely no way he could've ended up in a parallel universe, where Jade was his girlfriend again, and he wasn't famous. It seemed absurd. He finally came to the conclusion of it just being a dream - a horrible, drunken dream. So he decided to play along, he was an actor after all. And he assured himself he would wake up soon enough.

He walked back into the room he was sleeping in, slopping rummaging through the drawers of the cheap dresser. He found a simple polo, which was most definitely not his style, and a pair of chained jeans, again something he would never wear. Nevertheless, he went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into the attire. He somehow maneuvered himself through the house, taking note of where everything was. He found Jade in the kitchen, and took a quiet seat down on the wooden chair of the table.

"So…" He began.

"Yeah?" She turned, blue eyes sparkling behind the newly added mascara. She had applied more makeup on her face now, and changed into a short black chiffon dress.

"What's this audition for?" He asked, watching her walk barefoot with a two plates of breakfast in her hands.

She hesitated, staring at him in confusion, "It's for an indie film, about a man who struggles to overcome depression, and um…" She put the plate down, and he admired how appetizing it actually looked.

"Where's the script?" He asked, skeptical.

"I thought you memorized the monologue." She stated, gradually sitting down next to him.

"I'm just, you know, uh, nervous. That's all." He said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, as she got back up and walked off to, hopefully get the script.

He watched her, once again, feeling nostalgic suddenly of what they once had. She still was gorgeous, but he was happy with Alisa. He was happy with Alisa. Right?

She came back, a pair of heels in one hand and a script in the other. She placed the script in front of him, "Page 56, just in case you forgot." She smirked, and sat down, picking up her fork and slowly eating the scrambled eggs.

He looked over the page, feeling her intense gaze. He had to say, it was actually pretty good. Better than some of the big time scripts he'd been offered before. He looked up, nervously, unable to grasp the concept that he might have to memorize the entire page.

"Don't worry, Beck. You've practiced for months. You know this." She said, taking his hand and gently stroking it, "Plus, you know you're a great actor." She said, smiling.

"Uh-huh," was all he could manage to say. Her smile was beautiful, radiant. And as much as he hated to think it, he missed it.

Maybe this was his opportunity to rekindle everything that he had ruined with Jade – considering in whatever this world was, he hadn't messed anything up. Maybe it was his chance to get to know her better.

Whatever tricks the universe was playing on him; he knew he would use it to his advantage. He was Beck Oliver after all, and he never would go down with a fight.

Okay, fine, maybe he would….

**So how was that? It's loosely based on the movie **_What If...** and I was inspired after watching it. Hopefully it wasn't confusing, and you all enjoyed it. It's been a while, and I am particularly excited to have this story out. I was originally hoping to make it a one-shot, but I thought I could get some feedback from all you reviewers out there, before I continue. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you would like to see more, and what you might enjoy me adding in. Please don't just favorite and not review...**  
**So let me know :] Otherwise, if you also want, I'm writing a story about Robbie, just him - so let me know if you might enjoy reading that...because I'm a tad skeptical. But you know, you guys encourage me quite a bit.  
**_

**Hope you all enjoyed! :] REVIEW! I demand it. **

**Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

A Perplexing Universe

2

He finished his breakfast, quite rapidly, watching Jade finish hers. She then strapped on her heels, and got up from her chair, a couple inches taller, reaching for his empty plate. She took it and walked over to the sink, rinsing her hands.

"Let's go." She said, spinning around to look at him. He quickly got up and grabbed the script as he followed her out the creaking main door, and looked around for the car. She walked into a simple black car, turning her key into it, and starting it up. He stared momentarily in disgust, shaking his head as he made is way slowly to the car.

"Are you coming?" She shouted loud enough to hear through the tinted window. He nodded, opened the door, and slowly went inside.

"So, you're dropping me off?" He asked, wondering where his car could possibly be.

She nodded as she reversed, "Yeah, I picked you up yesterday from my meeting."

"What meeting?"  
Pausing, she said, "Well, I have to get a production crew together, for a script I've already finished. I'm going to talk to them again today."  
"You don't have an agent, either?" He asked. Didn't any person in the industry _need_ an agent to get anywhere?

"No. I mean, yes. I did. But he frustrated me, so I fired him. You should remember, you where there." She rolled her eyes, driving down

He decided not to answer, and looked back down at the script. He decided he would take the packet in the audition room with him, and just improvise. Honestly, he didn't really care – he was more interested in getting back to his _real _home and living his life again. This was unnatural to him. He wasn't used to not having an agent, and having his "girlfriend" drive him around places.

She began to drive faster, on what seemed like a highway.

"Where are we?" He asked. The place looked oddly familiar, he just hadn't been there in a while.

"Hollywood." She scoffed, looking at him in pure irritation.

"But I live in New York." He said, completely forgetting the façade his was attempting to pull off.

"No," She said, stopping at a red light and turning to him, "You live here, in California. You have been since you were a kid," She paused, "Do I need to take to a doctor? Did you suddenly lose, like, all your memory?" She asked, vexed. It was clear that from the last time he had seen her, meaning years ago, she still had absolutely no patience. She huffed loudly, and then he decided to shut up for the rest of the ride.

* * *

After a horrible audition, the judge looking at him in pure disgust, he walked out to find Jade waiting for him. She was sitting on a small park bench, checking her phone. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she looked stressed. He carefully walked to her, knowing her irascible tendencies.

She turned her head, a softer expression on her face then before, "How did it go?"

He looked down, embarrassed, "They didn't let me use the script."

"So? You had it memorized." She said, allowing him to sit down next to her.

He hadn't had it memorized, but he didn't want to frustrate her with dumb comments, "Well, I forgot," He sighed, "and when I went into the audition room, I just sort of winged it."

"So it was bad?" She inquired, pointedly.

"Yeah." He exhaled. That was probably the worst audition he had ever given. It was unbelievable how unprepared he was, even his improv skills needed work.

"Well, that's too bad. You were perfect for the part." She said, standing up and walking towards the beat up black car. She looked thoroughly disappointed, he noticed. Feeling slightly upset with himself, and her reaction, he followed her into the car. As he got in, he thought about her meeting, and decided to ask her about it.

"So, uh, how was your meeting?" He asked, looking at her.

She didn't answer, and he took as a bad sign. He contemplated on whether to push for the answer, but easily chose the idea of staying quiet and the drive back _home._

* * *

Halfway through the drive, Jade turned to him briefly, "Your house, or mine?"

He quickly opted that it was time to see how his house looked like, "Mine, I guess."

"Okay." She said, as she took a sharp, probably dangerous turn to the left.

They drove for a while longer, finally stopping at a rather nice looking building.

She turned to him, "Sometimes I wonder how you afford this place…" She said, smirking, and taking his hand inside.

They took the elevator to the 13th floor, and she led him to the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large window and a door to the right. Outside the window was a nice view of the mountains, a blurry, unclear white sign in the distance.

"Is that the…" and before he could finish, she'd already answered. Yes, it was the famous Hollywood sign.

Momentarily, she asked, "Hey, do you have the key?"

He hurriedly fished through his pocket grabbing hold of a cellphone, but hoping that he had the keys, "Am I supposed to?" He asked, a small smiling grazing his face. Just like high school, he thought.

"Yeah." She said, as she took her purse and took out a long black keychain attached with multiple keys. She picked one, and stuck it into the keyhole. The door swung open, and she made her way in. She quickly found herself in the kitchen, rummaging through a dark wooden cabinet and pulling out a bag of potato chips. She sat on the on the couch which he had comfortably settled on, peeling the bag open and stuffing her hand in.

He took a good look at her. It felt odd being in her company after five years. He remembered the day he left, and the day he decided he wouldn't be coming back. He completely lost touch with everyone, and for whatever reason, didn't even try to regret it. He had decided, then, that it was part of life, to meet people and then to let them go. It seemed practical at the time as a rising actor. Now, or well, _now _in the universe he was used to, the thought barely every occurred to him that he'd ever be back in the presence of his high school girlfriend.

As he looked at her, he noticed something he never had seen before. He noticed worry, stress, panic etched onto her beautiful (which he felt guilty saying – but it was true) features – something he'd never experienced. And still after the five years, the gap between their meeting, he could sense that something was wrong, he could sense her every move, and her every feeling. He just could. And it felt weird because his relationship with Alisa was never like that. He wondered if it would ever be. He wondered if his current relationship would ever spur into something as passionate and organic as the relationship he had at age seventeen.

Jade's unaware loud chewing disturbed his thoughts, and he quickly decided to ask her.

"How _was_ your meeting?" He asked, bringing his hand over the top of the sofa, inches away from her shoulder. He somehow drilled into his mind that he was required to keep his distance, despite the gorgeous girl that sat in front of him.

She looked at him; her eyebrows knitted together, "Not great." She said, as she put the bag aside and looked down at her palms.

"What happened?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She looked at him, and he could almost see little teardrops filling her eyes – but she was Jade, she'd refuse to let them spill, "They canceled it." She muttered, clenching her teeth.

"They canceled your movie?" He asked, eyebrows rose.

She suddenly got up, her hands flailing all over, "Yeah, they said that they couldn't bring together a production crew. So they dropped it." She said, her voice gradually getting louder.

He stared at her, unsure of what to say. She looked beyond frustrated. So he had the most brilliant idea ever.  
"Wait!" He said, digging into his pockets and finding a cheap old phone. She turned to him, skeptical of his sudden outburst.

He flipped the phone open, hoping that all his contacts were still there. That way, he could contact the industry his latest film was shot under, and send them Jade's script. It seemed like a foolproof plan, until he realized that all his _important _contacts had been removed and he was stuck with random names he didn't recognize.

Impatient, she yelled a severe "What!" and, crossing her arms and storming off to a bedroom in the depths of the apartment, slamming the door shut and leaving Beck alone, and flustered.

So, he just sat there – he really had nothing better to do. For hours, it seemed. He wondered, for the millionth time that day how he got to this odd world, how he woke up in Jade's house, and how he ended up being her boyfriend. But he knew whatever the reason, or the answer; he had to play along until this all got figured out. He watched the night sky gradually turn a dark sullen shade of blue, and he decided to take the couch. He lay down lengthwise on the brown slouchy couch, the cushions sinking with his weight. He gently closed his eyes, internally hoping that this bizarre situation he was facing was just a dream. Despite all that, as an actor, only for acting purposes he convinced himself, if he did end up staying in this screwed up parallel world – he'd most definitely enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

It felt that he always woke up feeling something different. His back, today, was strained from the awkward position on the couch and his neck felt all twisted. Besides the physical pain, his hair felt wrong, and he knew it must look like a nest of brown, and he could already feel the dark circles under his eyes. He squinted them open, and saw Jade in a small black (of course) nightgown already up and about in the kitchen. He wondered if that was her everyday routine.

He found himself up in seconds, and she turned around, feeling the wood rise slightly with his heavy restless feet. She noticed his appearance, and her eyes slowly trailed him down as he hastily made his way to the bathroom. The oatmeal in the bowl was slowly becoming slushy, so she decided to leave it alone. She was over it, by now, she thought. It was fine that her script, that'd she'd been working on for years, was only being rejected…its was fine. Maybe she had overreacted, he didn't deserve all that stress, considering his audition had bombed. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, the door lazily shutting in front of her.

* * *

She knew she had changed. Initially, she hadn't ever been so concerned, but ever since she and Beck had made themselves even more committed than before, and after she'd spent almost her whole like with him, she felt some sort of tinge to support him, to worry about him. She wasn't like how she was in high school, at least not totally. She would still give snarky comments, and annoyed eye rolls – but when it came to Beck – she felt it was different. She knew he needed her just as much as she needed him, and after leaning on him for so many years, she decided she would finally be the one to give him a shoulder.

So after that moment of thought, she gently knocked on the door of the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't be upset by her constant nagging, or angry with her for yelling yesterday. She knew he wouldn't, he never had, but something in her mind told her that maybe today was different.

The door creaked open, and Beck stared at her with a toothbrush in his mouth. She raised her eyebrows at him before smiling, "Could I talk to you once you're finished?" She asked, and he nodded, looking hilariously awkward in the position. She walked off, feeling the door close behind her, the loud creaks of the wood being drowned by the sound of the tap water.

She took a seat on the couch, and patiently waiting, meanwhile, chipping her black nail polish.

* * *

He made his way out of the bathroom finding her sitting on the couch, fingernail by the corner of her mouth. By what he remembered, she was nervous. And it kind of amused him, considering she had knocked on the bathroom door while he was brushing his teeth. With an light smile he walked over to her and sat down. The couch was oddly familiar, and slightly sunken by what he figured his not so heavy body weight.

She sighed, and he looked at her intently, waiting for her to say something…she _was_ the one who invited him to talk. She looked down again, and he could tell she was nervous and thoughtful. He decided to take initiative…

"Jade," He began, "You wanted to talk?"

She paused, looked up, "Yeah, um…" And instantly he knew she was about to talk all emotional. Besides the nitty-gritty things he didn't know about her after several years, her body language had most certainly stayed the same.

He prompted her with a gentle hand motion.

"Okay, Beck. I'm sorry," She started, and he braced himself for a ramble, "I'm sorry that I keep yelling and I keep shouting and getting annoyed, and…I'm just sorry I lashed out at you yesterday. And that you had to, you know, sleep on the couch and stuff…" She paused, looking at him; her blue eyes a hazy gray.

"That's fine." He whispered, flattered really that she cared so much.

"No, it's not fine Beck! I can't keep lashing out at you, or yelling when you have problems too. I can't, I just can't." She muttered loudly, and a lone tear spilled down her cheek – but it was safe to say she wasn't _crying_ quite yet.

"Well, don't cry." He said, reaching over to wipe the tear of her cheek. It was instinct, he reminded himself – he'd do it to anybody. But…

Seeing Jade cry was a new story. He hadn't seen her cry since the whole airport incident, and then he never saw her again. It was an odd occurrence when Jade cried - rare.

As his finger made contact with her cheek, he felt her look up at him, crystal eyes and a slight pout. She took his hand and rested it in between of the couch, the space that remained between them, but she never let go. She let it remain there, and began speaking.

"Look, I didn't know what life would be like, I really didn't know how successful we'd be in the future back in high school. But we're out of there, and we're trying. And I know it's not easy, especially since you bombed you're audition yesterday. But it's a matter of working, right? That's what you told me. You told me that whenever times get rough, we have to stay calm to get through it. So, I know you must be sad that you obviously didn't get the role, but there's a time for everything, right?" She paused, "There's a time for everything." She muttered.

And he didn't know what quite came over him, but she looked so pretty and sad, and solicitous.

So before he had a moment to really analyze the situation, he tilted her chin and kissed her. And Alisa was no longer in his mind.

She responded seconds after, but just the feeling of being right there, then, was so perfect. He felt a couple tears fall onto his own face from her eyes as he cupped her face and she came closer to him. He wiped them slowly, as their lips moved in synchronization, and he couldn't even think. After moments, minutes he supposed, he pulled back, and saw a small curious smile on her face. And he grinned. Because he imagined that this was how it always was supposed to be.

"So," She smiled, "You're not mad at me?"  
And he had to laugh at that, "No, of course not."

[ And since it was apparently Saturday, they pretty much sat there the entire day laughing and talking and doing all that couple-y stuff. Because to Beck it didn't really matter that he had a girlfriend back in his _old_ universe. ]

**Chapter 2? How was it? A little shorter than the last, I know, but hopefully that didn't perturb you...'cause you know, it sort of did to me. But before I ramble on for ages (because I tend to), I want to thank all of you SOOOO much for reviewing. It was so nice receiving all you're reviews, and I hope this chapter cleared up some possible things that confused you guys...but seriously, thank you so much. So please review some more, and let me know anything that you'd like to read about, or what you felt about what you read about. So, yeah...and I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but not too many more, just an FYI.  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. ****And completely off topic - weren't those Bade videos like complete amazingness...? **

******Thanks, and hope you all enjoyed! :] REVIEW! I demand it.**


End file.
